


Never you

by Lenna



Category: Power Rangers (2017), trimberly - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, so a little angsty, some mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Kimberly makes a decision that takes her to Trini's door on a rainy afternoon.





	Never you

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
>  _Trimberly + "I regret many things but not you, never you"_
> 
> I know this kind of prompt is always about past mistakes, and showing up years later, and things like that, so it might be a little different of what the Anon requested. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

She’s anxious. It’s not the first time that Kimberly knocks on Trini’s door, her house’s front  door, since they became friends, it’s not even the first time since they stopped lying to themselves and they became something more, but today has already been a mess, and showing to Trini’s home with a huge bag and completely drenched, might complicate things even further.

Kim shouldn’t have come here, she should have gone to Jason’s, or even Billy’s, but Trini wasn’t answering her phone, and she panicked.

But now that she’s got time to think about it, this is a really bad idea.

She’s about to turn around and go back to her car when the door opens.

“Kimberly?”

It might not have been the first time she’s knocked on that door, but it is the first time that she sees Trini’s dad opening it.

“Are you okay?” He asks with concern in his voice.

“I shouldn’t… I don’t know why…” She hesitates, “Trini wasn’t picking up and…”

“She’s at the mall with June and the boys. I think she left her phone in her room. They should be back soon, though,” He says, “Come inside, please.”

“I don’t…”

“Kim, you are outside in the rain, carrying a big bag on your shoulder, and looking completely exhausted,” He takes Kim’s hand, tugging the girl to pull her inside the house, “My daughter will kill me if a let her girlfriend out in the street with this weather.”

“I don’t want to impose. You’re wife…”

“Despite her attitude, June doesn’t hate you, honey,” He says, closing the door behind him and walking with her towards the living room, “Her family has always been very religious, and she’s still getting used to the idea of her baby girl not living inside the standards of the community. If I’m being honest, Trini being gay is the last of our worries right now.”

“What do you mean?” Kim lets her bag gently on the floor, wondering what Mr. Kwan is talking about.

“Do you think that parents are so blind that they don’t notice when their kid shows at home with bruises and split lips?” Kim’s eyes go wide open. There’s no way they could know, “The trashed room, the cracked walls, the scratches on her skin… When Trini told us that you kids had found a spaceship and she was sure that you were now superheroes, June thought that she was taking drugs, that she was being difficult on purpose, but when that gold _thing_ almost destroyed the town, and those five shiny-colored warriors showed up… Well, it wasn’t that difficult to put two and two together.”

“You knew?” Kim asks, completely freaking out.

“Trini always liked yellow, but not _that_ much.”

“Is this why you haven’t been pressuring her about college?”

“Is that why you are here with a heavy bag full of clothes?”

Kimberly hates that she’s such an open book sometimes.

The rest of the family choses that moment to come back. The instant Trini crosses the doorframe and sees her dad and Kim talking in the living room, she knows that something’s wrong.

“What’s going on?” She asks.

“Honey, why don’t you take Kim upstairs while I talk to your mother? Let her take a shower and change into warm clothes.” Her father instructs, “We’ll talk with you later, okay?”

“O-kay…” Trini replies, still not understanding what’s going on.

But she takes her girlfriend’s hand, and Kimberly follows her upstairs without saying a word.

+++

“I can’t believe your parents are letting me stay here.”

“Well, not here, with _me,_ but in the guest room.” Trini groans.”

“That is more than I was expecting when I left my house.”

“I still can’t believe your parents kicked you out. That’s so messed up.”

Trini is sitting between Kim’s legs, letting her body rest against her girlfriend’s torso, while Kim plays with a strand of chestnut hair.

“And here we were thinking that your parents were the homophobic ones.”

“I’m still working on that with June.” Trini says, “I always thought yours would be cooler about it.”

Kimberly sighs and rests her chin on Trini’s shoulder, letting her arms surround the petite body of her girlfriend and melting in a tight embrace.

“This wasn’t just about me dating a girl. It’s about everything else,” She explains, “The thing with Amanda, detention, being thrown out of the squad, cutting my hair… They always wanted me to be this perfect image of what a daughter should be, and then I go and I screw it all up.”

“Well,” Shifting a little, Trini turns to face Kim, “If it means anything, I very much prefer this version of you.”

Kimberly laughs, but Trini can feel the sadness behind it.

“They flipped out when I told them that I was staying here for college. I couldn’t tell them the real reason, so they thought that you and the boys were a bad influence, and started yelling at me, _ordering_ me to stop seeing you. Then I yelled back that you, Jason, Billy, and Zack have been more a family to me in these last few months that they ever were, that being with all of you, especially _you,”_ She says, reaching to cup Trini’s face with her hand, “Made me a better person.”

Trini closes the distance between them and leaves a lingering kiss on her girlfriend’s trembling lips.

“And then all hell broke loose?” She asks.

“All I could hear while I was packing was my father’s voice, shouting what a disgrace I am. But the worst thing was seeing my mother there, doing nothing about it, and just letting him say all those horrible things.

“You don’t regret it? You know… staying here, choosing us, choosing me, over them.”

Trini has been wondering about that for a while, because they had a choice. Most of them had good grades, the MIT even offered Billy a whole scholarship, and Zordon told them that all they had to do was to give up their coins, that the grid would find someone worthy of it, but they all chose to stay in Angel Grove, go to community college, and maybe find some place to live all together.

“I regret a lot of things,” Kim starts to say, “But not you, never you. I’ll never regret choosing this life, my family, my love for you, over some idea of a future that my parents wanted for me.”

“You know I love you, right?”

Kimberly hums, burying her face against Trini’s neck.

“And as bizarre as it is,” She continues, “My family seems to be very fond of you.”

“Not your mom,” Kim giggles, and her warm breath on the girl’s sensitive skin gives Trini goosebumps.

“June will come around.”

“Your mom would have a stroke if she ever finds us like this.”

“Hence, the guest room.”

“And all the rules.”

“And _all_ the rules. God,” Trini groans, “Was that necessary?”

“They’re letting me stay under their roof. With you. I’m not going to complain.”

“That’s pretty great.”

“Mhmm.”

“Although I still don’t understand why my father said how now they have to worry about _another_ one?”

Kimberly gulps, knowing that Trini doesn’t understand what Mr. Kwan said, because they never discussed the fact that they are aware of their daughter being a Power Ranger. So, she leans back a little to stare at her girlfriend, and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, about that…” She starts, “You may need to have another conversation with you parents.”


End file.
